


My Sweetie Pie

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Singing, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: What if Dean got to raise Bobby John?





	My Sweetie Pie

Dean holds onto the two small hands of the toddler that’s resting on his knees. There’s a big grin on that face and the eyes are the same shade of green as Dean’s. He bounces his knees to ignite the giggles that erupt from his baby.

“You’re my honey-bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-ump-kin,” Dean sings, tapping his feet to keep his baby bobbing and smiling. “You’re my sweetie-pie.” Dean stops bouncing his legs and opens his mouth wide.

“Daddy, no!” Bobby John giggles as Dean pretends to eat him up with exaggerated munching noises with kisses peppered all over Bobby John’s face and arms. “I’m not a pie!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Dean says, grinning and clearing his throat with mock embarrassment before continuing the song. “Where were we?”

“Shnookums-shnookums,” Bobby John sings, giving Dean a nose kiss.

“The apple of my eye,” they sing together. Bobby John curls up against Dean’s chest.

“And I love you so,” Dean sings, rubbing his baby’s back gently. “And I want you to know that I’ll always be right here and I want to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Bobby John says, playing with one of Dean’s hands.

“Daddy’s a good singer,” Cas says from the doorway. Dean looks over his shoulder and beams. “Dean?”

Dean jerks awake and looks up into Cas’ deep blue eyes. “Personal space, Cas,” Dean grunts as he sits up. “What?”

“You were dreaming.”

“Yeah, Cas. People dream. Mostly when they’re asleep.” They can dream about a happy life where they’re married to their best friend and raising a shifter baby together. They can dream about being so filled with love that it seems impossible to wake up from. But, the dream ends. It always ends.

Dean runs his hands over his face. It had felt so real, but Dean hadn’t seen that baby since his mother had taken him back two and a half years ago. His heart is filled with want. The intense desire to find happiness with Cas and a dull ache that had made a home inside of him after losing Ben and Bobby John. He’d never be a father or a husband, and it was killing him.

“What’s up?” Dean asks, pushing his dream back to the shadowed corner of his mind, unwilling to dwell on what can never be.


End file.
